Castle Crashers Online
Castle Crashers Online is an MMORPG for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 being made by Lemmykoopa24. Although the actual Castle Crashers game can be played online, this one takes a different approach. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls The controls are for the PS3 version. Depending on the clan you choose, gameplay is different. But generally, you fight enemies, level up, collect items, etc. More gamplay for the clans will be released on their bio's. *Control Stick - Move *X - Jump *Circle - Use Items *Triangle - Strong Attack *Square - Weak Attack *R2 - Magic *L2 - Shield *R1/L1 - Swap Items Clan Bio's King'Dom The Grey Knight as your character will put under control of the King and the King'Dom. You will mostly defend the castle and level up amongst each other. You can set out on a quest and retrieve a gift for the King for a promotion. Leaving and coming back without a gift or token of responsibility will result in a punishment. Poorer clans often look to this clan for help. Rowdy Alliance Picking the Barbarian will result in you joining the Rowdy Alliance. Here, you will serve your leader, Husky, which usually means that you will spend most of your time attacking other clans. If you are successful, the defeated clan will have to invade a different clan, form an alliance with one, or take back their home to get it back. If you get to Level 20, you will get your own Ram-Mobile to further devastate your enemies. The Wanderers If you pick the Ninja, you will become part of The Wanderers. They only reside on a small, remote island that has no food or shelter. But they need this island in order to keep their boats in one spot as well as making secret plans with no worries of being detected. When you get to Level 20, you get your own ship and can travel to different islands to explore or you can attack residing clans on that island using cannons. They are the only clan that can travel on water. Volkingdo A Fire Demon pick will put you under command of the Volkingdo and the Emperor Dragon. You will usually stay in the Volkingdo, protecting the Golden Wheel from the frequent attackers. Should you fail to protect the Golden Wheel, the Emperor Dragon will punish the responsible Fire Demon's. Every so often, the Emperor Dragon will demand sacrifices. You then have to capture live enemies and bring them to the Emperor Dragon as a sacrifice. The Demon who brings him the best sacrifice will get leveled up. Any Demon who doesn't bring anything will get leveled down. Many consider Volkingdo to be the harshest clan in the game. Techland If an Industrialist is chosen, you will come under reign of Techland. You are by all means unable to leave the stronghold which you are stationed in. You will instead activate scopes, UAVs, and other machinery as you keep and eye on the other clans. Should someone attack the stronghold, you may jump into a chair and be in control of one of their many defenses, such as Elemental Cannons, Giant Spiked Crushers, or Plasma Guns. Thief Resistance If you pick a Thief, you will become part of the Thief Resistance. There are no restrictions to this clan and they live by their own rules. They reside in the forest and steal food, gold and weapons from other clans to help them reign. Kingdom of Fo Choosing a Conehead will assign you to the Kingdom of Fo. This is the biggest clan in the game, having a small village, and an incredibly big castle which houses most of their firepower. You will mostly just guard the entrance into their territory and make demands to other clans. Dark Side Having a Skeleton as your character will cause you to join the Dark Side. This clan focuses purely on complete and utter control of the world. Some will attack the other clans and some will guard their castle, but whichever, you must not let the good guys win! The 3rd Ones If you pick an Alien, you will become part of The 3rd Ones. This clan comes from another dimension and their intentions are unknown. You will mostly just come to different area's at random and interfere or assist clans in their plans. Becoming Level 20 will give you your own spaceship and you can fight in it. They are unable to communicate with others. Swamp Village If you decide on the Peasant, you will become part of the Swamp Village. These people do close to no fighting and mostly just focus on thriving. They are usually easily overwhelmed and are easy targets, only entering combat as a last resort. Marsh Men If you choose a Druidic Knight, the Marsh Men will become your clan. These people serve Medusa and can control nature. They constantly attack the Swamp Village. They also have Giant Fish on their side. Desert Army If you choose a Saracen, you will join the Desert Army. These people rule the desert and often use camels as their battle mounts. They are in command of a vast amount of creatures such as Scorpions, Beetles, and Tarantula's. They usually have Final Battles through a game of volleyball rather than fighting. Cold Clan Having an Eskimo as your character will put you on the Cold Clan. These people hunt other characters and use whatever they have for resources. Their victims are treated like animals. Special Clan Actions King'Dom Backup Using a special flute will let you call in more knights to aid you in combat. Blacksmith If you put a lot of time into it, you will learn how to make your own weapon. Rest TBA... Rowdy Alliance Ram-Mobile Level 20's can use the Ram-Mobile. It can break down doors with ease, launch cannonballs at enemies, and carry up to 10 characters. Capture If your fast enough and can put your flag in a certain spot in another clan's territory, you now own that territory. Rest TBA... The Wanderers Deceive If you tell someone something (I.E: Deliver a barrel of weapons to them by boat) and you have your fingers in Crossed Mode, then you may not give them weapons, but instead fill the barrel with Ninjas, so that when you open the barrel, the enemy may be outnumbered and you can do a sneak attack. Assist You can take other people across the ocean and make them pay you if you want. Rest TBA... Volkingdo Trap By using ropes, you can seize victims for the Emperor Dragon or to hold them down and repeatedly attack them. Fly By rapidly pressing the Jump button, you can keep flying with your wings. Rest TBA... Rest TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24